


来自星星的你

by maskmao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: Bucky意外捡到了星爵，星爵的撩妹技能可以实践一下了，当然是趁美国队长不在的时候。





	1. Chapter 1

“嘿，娜塔莎，一切还好吗？”

“发生了什么？”

“what……”

“你不会没事在任务中联系我，你关闭了共享，算准Cap不在我身边的时候，so，发生了什么？”

“好吧，好吧，就……情况有点复杂。”

 

如果再来一次，克林特绝对会选择出任务，毕竟处理一场毁灭世界的危机可比三角恋爱容易多了。

事情发生在Cap离开的第7个小时。

“嘿，克林特，我能把巴奇交给你吗，我知道我可能有点保护过度，但——”

“当然，Cap，去吧，这儿有我呢，我可是两个孩子的爸爸了，记得吗？”

现在的克林特回忆起那一幕，恨不得给当时的自己兜头一拳，让你逞能，又不是说你有个正处于青春期陷入恋爱问题的女儿。

但克林特确实像个看不顺眼女儿男友的老爹一样，恨不得把那个忽然冒出来的臭小子提溜着领子扔出复仇者大厦。

 

那个臭小子叫彼得·奎尔，但他自称“星爵”（瞧瞧，一个叫“星爵”的人，你还能期待啥），据他所说他是银河护卫队的commander，在一次任务中和队友失散了，他的飞船失去了能源，于是降落到故乡“地球”寻找能源，以便返回浩瀚的宇宙。

说实话，在他说他的队员包括一只浣熊和一棵树之前，克林特还是相信他的。

但这不是重点，重点是那天晚上发生的一切。

飞船从远处一颗飞速划过夜空的流星到变成越来越近的巨大火球之间不到半分钟，当时留在纽约的复仇者们被警报声叫醒，托尼穿着战甲飞上天空，他启动了能量柱，锁定飞船，打算把它销毁在太平洋上空。然而在千钧一发之际，Jarvis扫描到生命迹象，接下来一切发生的太快。克林特只记得最终在火焰和爆炸中蒙着面罩的冬兵单手扛着一个男人缓缓走出，火光把他的金属手臂映成了金色。

克林特想起那些关于人形兵器的形容，不得不说，冬兵也许不是他们中最强的，但他确确实实帅爆了。

显然这么想的人不是他一个，在第二天那个外星来客醒来后的第一件事就是拉住了医护人员，后来据医疗部的阿曼达转述，他是这么说的：

美丽的珍珠，能和你打听个事吗，请问救我的那位机械公主在哪？

克林特多希望当时冬兵在场，奎尔先生大概就不用继续抢救了。

 

之后，彼德慢慢恢复了，他在八卦和流言中很快知道关于复仇者的那些事儿，当然也包括救他的不是什么机械公主，本来一切大概会变成某种外交事件，索尔和洛基那类的，但怎么说呢，事情总是不会那么简单。

克林特在训练完后拖着疲惫的身子回到复仇者的休息室，他在门口遇到了逃避训练的旺达，在他开口前，女孩抢先打断他任何的说教。

“相信我，有比我更优先级的事情需要你考虑，克林特。”

“不，你永远都是我的一级任务，girl，毁灭世界和拯救世界都得靠边站。”克林特假笑着说。

“没错。”女孩伸手拽过他，好心地为他推开门，非常肯定地说，“但这是宇宙级的。”

克林特疑惑地顺着旺达的指示看进室内，眼前的一幕，让他胸口一窒，眼前发黑。整个室内回荡着80年代的劲歌金曲，冬兵和往常一样沉默地坐在沙发上，陷入了待机模式，但和平时不同的是彼得·奎尔站在他面前，这家伙正一边随着音乐扭动着身子，一边向冬兵伸出手。

“come on，let's dance together，这是我最爱的那首歌，我8岁的时候——”

彼德被克林特揪着领子拖了出去，克林特狠狠地踢上门，他一把把彼德推到墙上，彼德连忙用手按住克林特的肩膀。

“虽然我爱上James，但也仅仅是James，我暂时并不打算考虑别的男人，很抱歉。”

“what……”克林特整张脸都扭曲，他一拳锤上墙，气势汹汹地说，“离他远点，外星人！如果你不想死得很难看的话。”

“你把他说得好像什么怪物。”

“dragon，甜心，要我说。”

“哦，但我对付dragon很有一套。”彼德挣脱开克林特的扼制，他整了整衣服，皱眉看着克林特，“你看不出他很孤独吗？”

“你不知道他经历了什么。”

“我不知道他经历了什么，但我知道他需要什么，他需要陪伴，他需要同伴，而你们每个人都在孤立他。”

“我们没有孤立他。”克林特为这指控愤怒，冬兵很特殊，治疗师说过他现在的精神状况很危险，贸然进入他的私人空间是危险的，对彼此都是。

他们每个人都小心地遵守着那条界限，除了史蒂夫，他保护着他，同时也管理他，管理，克林特不喜欢这个词，但他内心深处知道这是最适合的词，这是对的。

克林特用手指点着他，“总之，离他远点，他是我们老大（alpha）的人，别动他。”

 

可是要是彼德会听克林特的话，大概就不会成为星际流氓了，他依然在任何时候跟着冬兵，他和他说话，调情，他为他变魔术，还请他喝咖啡，冬兵大部分时候沉默，偶尔会用机械臂给彼德上一课。

但他并没有杀了彼德。

克林特烦躁地找到托尼，他最近发现彼德在的时候，就会呼唤jarvis放80年代老歌，而当罗迪都开始哼唱I Want You Back时，他觉得他有必要和托尼谈谈。

“你必须停止授权给彼德·奎尔javis的权限，他在毁掉复仇者。”

托尼从工作台上直起身，他脱下手套，揉揉脖子，“你有点夸张了，克林特，这不是一个特工的style，我们要实事求是，每个人都爱80年代。”

“这不是重点，托尼，你看不到吗，他在泡冬兵，用那拙劣的花花公子技巧。”

“我不瞎，顺便一说，他做得不赖，想想看，那可是冬兵，而他还活着。”

“别绕弯子，托尼，你知道我想说什么。”

托尼叹气，他从酒柜里拿出酒，为自己和朋友都倒上一杯，然后拿着酒哄着克林特一起倒在沙发上，“我不知道你怎么想，但我觉得这没什么大不了的。”

“没什么大不了的，托尼，你认真的，冬兵是cap的人。”

“是过去的James，不是现在的冬兵，克林特，以及我可不觉得冬兵是大嫂（Mrs. Alpha）。要我说，你们有点，怎么说，过时，这可是21世纪，男人，女人，人妖，异性恋，同性恋，双性恋，无性恋，我还能说出一打，在这个年代你可以和任何你想要的人在一起，只要他也想要你，而我看不出为什么冬兵不能和我们的奎尔先生拥有一段浪漫关系。”

“也许因为他属于Cap。”

托尼捂住脸，“这就是问题所在，你们不应该再为冬兵做决定，他是自由的。”

 

“他是自由的，托尼这么说。”

“托尼说得没错。”

“那我该怎么办，娜塔莎，什么都不做吗，说真的，我不适合这活儿。”

“告诉我，他们现在怎么样了？”

“我不知道，我想他们还没睡。”

“……”

“好吧，开个玩笑。”

“克林特，我们马上就可以结束任务，返回了，有件事我需要你明白，冬兵的确有自由作任何选择，但我想他的选择会是Cap，我从无怀疑，他们经历了那么多，战争，时间，死亡，阴谋都无法把他们分开，我看不出还有什么可以把他们分开。”

 

于是克林特把自己藏在“鸟巢”里，他就是过时，就是没那么浪漫，他得为Cap守护好冬兵，这之后是他们自己的事，但现在，谁也别想动冬兵。

此时冬兵正坐在阳台上，又进入了待机状态。彼德坐在他身边，不知道什么时候冬兵允许彼德靠得那么近，克林特想起彼德的话，孤独吗？

“他们告诉我你经历了很多，他们每个人都不愿意说，好像不说这种痛苦就不存在了。”克林特听到彼德说，他转过头看着冬兵，“其实不是这样的，痛苦永远不会因为你不看它，不听它，它就不在，它是你的一部分，会永远和你在一起。”

“我有个朋友，他是一只浣熊，他被伤害过很多次，一次次被打碎又被拼回来，他是扭曲的实验品，身上插满了钢钉……”

“疼。”一个声音忽然说。

彼德和克林特都吃惊地看着冬兵，冬兵低下头，他看着自己的手臂，“他肯定很疼。”

彼德放轻声音，似乎害怕惊到什么，“很疼，肯定的，但那家伙棒极了，他扛着火箭炮在宇宙中穿梭，四处掘金，开什么玩笑，这个世界对不起我，而我可不能对不起自己，他喝酒，赌博，打架，泡妞，他是我见过最帅的浣熊。”

“浣熊，以前，我认识的一个人，不见了，他说，我画迷彩的样子像一只浣熊。”

克林特张大了嘴，他满脑子都是“冬兵说了这么多话，冬兵在开玩笑，冬兵说的人是谁，Cap你好惨，fuck，这他妈的真是要恋爱啊”。

彼德轻笑，“你想见见我的浣熊朋友吗？”

冬兵抬起头，纽约的夜空被霓虹照的如图白昼。

“这里看不到星星，但只要穿过那些云层，继续，继续往前，总会到达无垠的宇宙，美丽的星海，你可以和我一起去，你会看到很多奇妙的生物，会唱歌的花朵，蓝色皮肤的人，长角的女孩，浣熊，树人……”

在冬兵看不到的地方，彼德慢慢拿出随身听，他小心翼翼地靠近冬兵，扶住冬兵的头，把随身听的耳机轻柔地戴上冬兵的耳畔，Fooled Around and Fell in Love响起。

微风推开云层，天空忽然变得明亮。

你他妈逗我，居然出月亮了，克林特简直要呕血，还嫌气氛不够好吗！

只见彼德慢慢靠近冬兵，两人的脸越来越近，克林特握紧手中的弓箭，你敢亲上去，我就敢射！

就在两人发丝都纠缠在一起的时候，忽然冬兵猛地推开彼德，彼德被他推得一下摔了出去，撞上墙，跌倒在地上，冬兵迅猛地翻身，直起身，“咣”金属臂接住呼啸而来的盾牌。

克林特考虑还来不来得及逃。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯穿着脏兮兮的战斗服走了进来，他拿下头盔，眼神凌厉地依次扫过冬兵，克林特，最终落在彼德·奎尔身上。

“拿起你的武器。”他说。

彼德从地上爬起来，他看着史蒂夫，克林特，以及不知何时出现在门口的娜塔莎，山姆，和被惊动的托尼，布鲁斯，幻视，旺达。

星爵点点头，按下手中的信号发射器，转过脸看向冬兵，“亲爱的，想见见银河护卫队吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

克林特觉得这不算什么，打群架嘛，这不就是他们的职业吗，他擅长这个，他打过怪兽，揍过机器人……

但他真的没做好和一只浣熊互殴的准备啊！！

情况一触即发，复仇者VS银河那什么的。

克林特站在最前面，他怀疑所有人都在用眼光瞄他前面的那只浣熊，毛茸茸的，眼睛又黑又圆，小爪子缩在身体前面，好像还不够可爱似的，抖了抖大大的毛耳朵。

他听到自己底气不足地说，“停下来，小东西，你敢再往前一步—”为了显示自己是认真的，还抬了抬手中的弓箭。

“哦，come on。”对此，小浣熊不耐烦地晃了晃脑袋，抬起火箭炮。

复仇者大厦的休息室彻底报废了。

 

托尼一边召唤战甲，一边气得大叫，“每一次！每一次！”这不能怪他，他刚刚才修好被奥创毁掉的休息室。娜塔莎从他身边跑过，俄罗斯女人还穿着战斗服，此时一脚蹬在前方的茶几上，弓身踹向那个绿色皮肤的女性外星人。

克林特有时候并不懂为什么大家这么热爱打架。

显然幻视也有同样的想法，他谨慎地飞出了狼藉的客厅，无视了被树人缠住的钢铁侠。

克林特觉得事后，托尼大概又会把自己关在实验室几天。

旺达在努力控制烦躁的布鲁斯，这是她的新任务，关住Hulk，虽然在每周的棉花糖与热巧克力交流会上克林特提出过异议，如果团战，我方还得流失一个战力维护后方，那为什么我们还需要这么多人参战呢？

但又不是说有人会听克林特的，呵呵。

山姆和那个筋肉男打成一团，如果要克林特说，山姆应该重新考虑自己的战术定位，当你展开巨大的翅膀在小范围内不停俯冲下殴打某个地面目标物的时候，总会让人联想到YouTube上的澳洲喜鹊攻击行人的视频。

好了，最后让我们把目光转向那对糟糕的始作俑者。客观上，克林特并不确定星爵的战斗力，虽然他的体形看起来有些疏于锻炼，但能在宇宙中生活的家伙绝对不容小觑。但恐怕愤怒值到达顶峰的Cap实在不好惹，感谢冬兵拿走了他的盾牌，不然他可能会用盾牌敲碎星爵的头。

虽然现在也差不多了，看着又一次把星爵揍飞的Cap，克林特再次在内心确定，就算是美国队长也有月亮背面，别惹美利坚，别动冬兵。

说起来，冬兵呢？

 

克林特扫视全场，很快找到了冬兵，然后他感觉自己又被火箭炮轰了一次，对着脸。

冬兵抱着盾牌站着，低头一瞬不瞬盯着脚边的浣熊，基本上那表情，就像是，就像是……

克林特在记忆中搜索，最终确定他小女儿在网上看猫咪视频也是这个表情，陷入了某种不可言说的神秘的世界。

“嘿，看什么看，蠢货，信不信我把你的屁股给轰下来！”浣熊扬了扬手中的火箭炮，凶狠地对着冬兵呲牙。

冬兵低声说：“而我会把你的尾巴从屁股里塞进去再从嘴巴里扯出来。”

虽然外形相差甚远，但克林特确定他们在爆粗领域是一国的。

浣熊停了下，他的眼珠转了转，瞄上冬兵的胳膊，“假肢？”

“嗯。”

“能不能送我？”

冬兵皱着眉，很认真地想了下，点头，“可以。”

浣熊惊讶地瞪着他，然后开始手舞足蹈地大笑，“嘿，you are awesome，I like you！”

冬兵似乎很用力地想应该作什么反应，浣熊却等不及了，他扔掉火箭炮，顺着冬兵的裤管爬了上来，盘在了冬兵的胳膊上，它伸出小爪子敲了敲那金属胳膊，兴趣盎然地说，“留着吧，我只喜欢抢人家的心爱之物，宝贝。”

冬兵思考了一下，举起手中的盾牌，“我可以拜托史蒂夫，把他的盾牌送给你，他很喜欢他的盾牌，每天都要擦一擦。”

“他会听你的吗？”

冬兵想了想，“有时候。”

“他是你的男朋友吗？”

冬兵又想了想，“不知道。”

“你真好玩。”

“你也是。”

浣熊跳上冬兵的肩膀，一只爪子埋进他的长发里，直起身，指着和托尼纠缠在一起的树人，“那是我的格鲁特。”

“格鲁特！”

树人听到召唤，停了下来，他松开托尼，向他们走来，浣熊激动地说，“格鲁特，这是……你叫什么来着？”

“James。”

“这是James，这是格鲁特。”

“格鲁特。”冬兵点点头。

格鲁特靠近冬兵，缓缓弯下腰，礼貌地说，“格鲁特。”

克林特开始认真怀疑冬兵有外星人血统。

托尼从地上爬起来，他不可思议地盯着这边的跨物种社交，“所以，还打不打了！”

“格鲁特。”

棒极了呢，克林特挠了挠鼻子。

 

最终他们像两排白痴一样站在一块儿，每个人都狼狈不堪。托尼抱胸把自己抻得直直的，好像这样就能更高一点，“ok，事情很明显了，如果你们再留在这里，可能会发生情杀，我真不敢相信我在说什么，我们居然像青少年一样为了这种破事打架，天啊，今天这里的人谁都不许说出去，不然你们再也见不到我了。”

“我不认为这是小事，大部分雄性动物在求偶期间都会发生惨烈的厮杀，人类社会涉及到爱情有更复杂的因素，但竞争仍然是占有配偶的必要一步。”幻视认真地指出。

克林特同情地看着托尼张了张嘴，什么也说不出的样子，他会不会把自己锁在实验室再也不出来呢，克林特思考着。

彼得翻了个白眼，他摊手，“你们为什么要把事情搞得那么复杂，这一切只关乎James，不要再为他做决定了，他明白他想要什么，对吗，James。”他伸出手，专注地盯着他在这个星球美丽的邂逅，“你值得整个宇宙。”

克林特才没有偷偷用余光瞄Cap。

冬兵看着他，他的目光似乎透过彼得看到了100亿光年，小小的闪耀燃烧成巨大的星球，群星之间是无限的可能，黑暗的无垠比海更深层，包容抚平所有的创伤，那里是没有边际的温柔。

然而最终星球沉没了，那些璀璨一点点熄灭，冬兵垂下了眼脸，长长的睫毛像合上的幕布，终归落幕于现实。冬兵摇摇头，他低声说，“史蒂夫。”

克林特不忍心去看Cap了。

彼得叹气，他没有收回手，反而握住了冬兵的左手，俯下身，在那冰冷的金属上印上一个吻。

“farewell，my sunshine。”

克林特同情Cap。

 

显然上帝也是，远方忽然亮起闪电，幻视飞了出去，这时沉闷的轰鸣从远处传来，越来越近，就像急不可耐来参加派对的客人叩响了大门。

克林特希望最好不是他想的那样。

“吾友们，真高兴你们竟都在此！”索尔和他的弟弟穿着阿斯加德的戎装一起走了进来。

幻视兴致勃勃地环绕在他身边。

克林特现在不忍心看托尼了。

就在这时彼得忽然开心地招呼新进来的邪神，“蜜糖，真没想到—”

在收到邪神的眼刀后，彼得识趣地闭上了嘴，但已经来不及了，肌肉德雷克斯可能一辈子没这么反应敏捷过，“哦！这就是你说的那个长角的妞吗，技术特别好的那个—”

宇宙洪荒般的寂静，克林特捂住脸，他真的真的讨厌打架。

 

彩蛋1

冬兵紧跟着美国队长，史蒂夫的背脊跟石头浇筑了一样硬，把冬兵阻挡在外。

“停下。”他命令道。

命令无效。

冬兵仍然跟着他，史蒂夫忍无可忍转过身，他一把把冬兵推在最近的墙上，“我说停下，别再跟着我。”

“不。”

“为什么？为什么要跟着我，巴奇，你明白吗，你什么都不明白。”史蒂夫沉声说，巴奇盯着他凹陷进去的一边腮帮，觉得心里有种怪怪的感觉。

“史蒂夫不开心。”巴奇说出他看到的。

史蒂夫嗤笑，他疲惫地摇头，他按住巴奇，凑近他，目光流连在对方的嘴唇上，“我很生气，巴奇，我非常非常生气，所以别再跟着我，不然我会伤害你。”

 

彩蛋2

“史蒂夫，我能问你一个问题吗？”

此刻非常满足的史蒂夫温柔地梳理着巴奇凌乱的长发，“当然，巴奇。”

“你可以为我做一件事吗。”

“任何事，巴奇，只要你希望的。”和所有男人一样，史蒂夫也会在某些尤其放松而愉悦的时刻犯错。

“我想把你的盾牌送给我的朋友火箭浣熊。”

“……”

 

彩蛋3

目送飞船消失的史蒂夫，走回室内，巴奇在床上睡着了，他看着他陷入被子和枕头搭建的安全的小窝中，感到内心的满足和平静。

没有人，没有人再可以从他身边夺走巴奇，他拥有他，到世界末日，到宇宙尽头，不惜代价。

 

他不知道曾经也有一个人在冰天雪地中，拂去冬兵发间的雪花，想着同样的事情，握紧了手中的枪。

而那个人总有一天会回来，夺回他失去的一切。

 

end

依然隐藏cp，颗颗


End file.
